Conventional Person to Person (P2P) messaging includes messaging between two mobile subscribers. Often a customer would like to contact a call center using messaging communications. One challenge is a language barrier when a customer contacts a call center with an SMS or MMS message in a language other than primary language of the call center staff. In this case, the message cannot be read or understood. For example, a message comes into the call center in Spanish, but majority of customer service representatives (CSRs) are conversant in English only. In this case the call center misses an opportunity to service a customer through the customer's selected means of communication.